


Books

by noisettes



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisettes/pseuds/noisettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shots hopefully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

Zoro walked in on the archaeologist doing, what else, reading.

"New one?" he asked disinterested but customary nonetheless.

"Hmm, yes" was all she replied. 

He snorted. Reaching for a sword book he chose a spot next to her and the wall and plunked himself down on the comfy spot.

Silence passed between them. This went on until it was broke by the sound of snoring. She giggled at the sound and put down her book for a moment. She stood to fetch a blanket but was surprised when a hand reached out towards her. His eyes were still closed but she knew he never truly slept anyway. She sat back down and let him put his head on her lap. He nestled in the new position and he couldn't help but smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> need to practice making short stories. SHORT stories.


End file.
